thechristianfursonafandomcom-20200213-history
The Prince of Egypt (Anthro retelling)
This is a retelling of the story of the 1998 movie The Prince of Egypt. Cast *Judah Conlin (PrinceBalto's character) as Moses *Roscoe (Oliver and Company) as Ramses *Steele (Balto) as Pharaoh Seti *Laila (Roadside Romeo) as Queen Tuya *A teen/adult version of Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Pharaoh's daughter (Added role) *Miyu the lynx (Nintendo's cancelled Star Fox 2) as Zipporah *Nicodemus (OC lynx character) as Jethro *Various young female lynxes as Zipporah's sisters *Machili (PrinceBalto's character) as Moses' mother *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Miriam *An anthro version of Rajah (Aladdin) as Aaron *Carface and Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Hotep and Huy *Pup OC (PrinceBalto's character) as Ramses' son Trivia *This story will attempt to be more accurate to the true Biblical story of Moses, with various inaccuracies fixed, even adding characters. *Songs from other sources, including The Ten Commandments: The Musical, are added. *The lyrical change from "With the salt of my sweat on my brow" to "With the blood that flows down my back" reflects that animals don't have the sweat glands that humans have. It refers to the wounds inflicted by the guards' whips. *All anthro animals featured in this story are predator species, mainly dogs and cats. This is especially a big deal in light of the passover meal scene, where they eat lamb. *Like in Zootopia, all anthros are mammals. *Roscoe dies in the Red sea, an expansion of the idea of Pharaoh being with his army in the sea when it came down. *Laila and Angel realize the power of the true God during the plagues, abandon the idols of Egypt, convert to the Hebrew faith and join the Hebrew anthros in the Exodus. Chapter 1 It was the days of ancient Egypt. The mighty anthro kings called pharaohs ruled the land with absolute power, building their cities, their tombs, their monuments and their glory. However, all of it really stood on the backs of the group of anthros called the Israelites, who, for four hundred years, had toiled under Egypt's blazing sun for their overlords. Now, they were working as hard as ever. The pharaoh, Steele, saw that they were growing in number. He had tried working them harder and more ruthlessly, but even that failed. Now, he was furious. "And they still increase in number! Now, I will not be blind to this growing threat," he said. The captain of the pharaoh's army looked at the cruel malamute, who now had his order in mind "The newborn male children of each Israelite family shall die! Take them and throw them into the Nile," he commanded. The solider, a leopard, went off to tell his men. Meanwhile, outside, the Israelites were hard at work building a new site, erecting idols of various Egyptian gods and making bricks. As they went along, the guards beat them with their whips and yelled at them. song "Deliver Us" begins. Guards: Mud! Sand! Water! Straw! Faster! Mud! And lift! Sand! And pull! Water! And raise up! Straw! Guard: Faster! cracks his whip. Israelite slaves: With the sting of the whip on my shoulder With the blood that flows down my back Elohim, God on high Can you hear your people cry? Help us now This dark hour Deliver us! Hear our call, deliver us Lord of all, remember us Here in this burning sand Deliver us There's a land you promised us Deliver us to the promised land in a house, an Israelite tigress, Machili, holds her newborn son, as, outside, Steele's evil order is carried out. Infant male Israelite cubs, puppies, kittens and other mammal young are, screaming and crying, ripped away from their parents by the Egyptian soliders as the parents helplessly look on and taken to the river to be thrown in and drowned or eaten by crocodiles. For a moment, Machili sings to the infant in Hebrew, then sings some more. Machili: My son I have nothing that I can give But this chance that you may live I pray that we will meet again If He will Deliver us! Israelite slaves: Deliver us! Hear our prayer, deliver us! From despair These years of slavery Grow too cruel to stand Deliver us There's a land you promised us Deliver us out of bondage Deliver us to the promised land Machili and her two older children, a girl named Tigress and a boy named Rajah, take the infant to the Nile. Carried by Tigress is a basket. They will float the baby down the river in order to save his life. At the bank, Machili looks at her son one more time. Machili: Hush now, my baby Be still, love, don't cry Sleep as you're rocked by the stream Sleep and remember My last lullaby So I'll be with you When you dream tears in her eyes and much heartache, Machili places the infant in the basket and closes the lid. She then sets on the river and watches it float away, sending Tigress to observe it. She does so, and ends up following its progress into a water area that is part of the royal palace. On the steps are Pharaoh Steele's wife and queen, Laila, her 14-year old daughter Angel, and her toddler son, Roscoe. Roscoe playfully reaches for a lotus blossom in the water when the basket floats up to Angel. The teenager opens the basket, takes the infant out and smiles, showing him to her mother. Laila also smiles and takes the infant in her arms. Tigress smiles, knowing her brother is safe. Tigress: Brother You're safe now And safe may you stay For I have a prayer just for you Grow, baby brother Come back some day Come and deliver us too slips away among the reeds. As Laila begins to walk back into the palace, Angel and Roscoe follow behind, along with their servants. Roscoe tugs at Laila's dress. "Come, Roscoe. We will now go show Pharaoh your new baby brother...Judah," she said. They walked into the palace, the baby cradled in Laila's arms the sun goes down, the slaves continue to work. Israelite slaves: Deliver us Send a shepherd to shepherd us And deliver us to the promised land Deliver us To the promised land! Machili: DELIVER US! Chapter 2 soon. Category:Retellings Category:Retellings of The Prince of Egypt Category:Retellings of the Exodus story Category:Movie stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:Fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's fanfics